Mobile terminal refers to computer device used in mobile environment, comprising smart phone, portable computer, etc, which are generally provided with a plurality of application functions, such as phone call, music, game, reader, camera, and the like, making our life and work very continent. Mobile terminals are commonly powered by rechargeable batteries due to their mobility requirement. Since mobile terminals might not be charged in time whenever their batteries have insufficient power, power management components are generally provided for mobile terminals to prompt user to use of battery power reasonably.
The existing power management component generally has the following functions: monitoring the current remaining power of its battery and indicating it to user on a screen; turning off the mobile terminal system when the power reaches a threshold; providing power saving settings for user, etc.
In the implementation of this invention, at least the following problems have been found by the inventors:
Since a plurality of application functions of a mobile terminal are aggregated on a single device, a resource competing phenomenon may occur between various application functions. However, existing power management components only have functions of power prompt and automatically turning off a mobile terminal system. In practical operation, user often suffers from a low power state of the mobile terminal due to the use of various entertaining applications, which may then disturbs the use of important functions, such as phone call, and thus brings inconvenience or even troubles to the user.